I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: This for Kirai's I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant Challenge on Dokuga.


A/N: This for Kirai's I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant Challenge. This is my first challenge fic so wish me luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, the song American Idiot by Green Day or the show I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant Challenge.

* * *

"I, Sesshomaru Takahashi take you, Kagome Higurashi, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love."

"On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad."

"I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I felt the tears run down my eyes even before it my turn to saw my vows.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, take you, Sesshomaru Takahashi, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love."

"On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad."

"I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

He squeezed my hand and smiled.

The priest raised his arms.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

He lift my veil and leaned down to gently kiss my lips.

"I love you Mrs. Takahashi."

"I love you too Mr. Takahashi."

I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

*yawn*

I woke up as I heard the bathroom door close.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up babe."

I frowned when I saw the suitcase by the door.

"Another overseas trip."

He nodded sadly. "Yeah." I got up and stretched.

I groaned as I held my lower back.

"I think you should get that checked out."

"Well I'm a doctor and I think it's because I work in the emergency room."

He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Okay fine, would you like me to take you to work."

I nodded and headed to the shower.

* * *

I watched as she walked into the bathroom.

We've been married and mated for a year and two months and I'm so happy.

Who would've thought the Killing Perfection would settle down with a human.

Not just any human she was Kagome. "

How long will you be gone."

"About 3 weeks."

She got silent and I walked to the door.

"Don't worry call me anytime."

"Even if you asleep."

Her voice was soft.

"Yes even if I'm asleep."

She giggled and finished her shower.

* * *

I always pack my bag the night before my shift starts.

I dressed in a grey t-shirt with black shorts and black gladiator sandals.

"You ready."

I nodded as I pulled my hair in a ponytail.

He grabbed his suitcase and my bag.

I locked the door and got into the passenger side.

"Put on your seat belt."

I pouted but complied.

"So where are you going to this time."

"To America again this time I'm meeting up with Hojo."

I smiled knowing he didn't like Hojo that much.

"I don't like the guy plus he's far from me."

He growled.

"I know but he'll be asking a lot of questions about you."

I gasped as a sharp shooting pain in my abdomen.

Sesshomaru looked at me worriedly.

"Is everything alright."

I breathed out slowly as the pain went away.

"Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

She removed her hand from her stomach and smiled.

"You sure you okay."

She pouted.

"No I'm not I'm going to miss you."

I smiled and kissed her at a red light.

She smiled.

"I'll miss you too."

I growled as the scent hit my nose.

"Blood."

* * *

My eyes widened as I felt something run down my leg.

"Um, Sesshomaru."

"You're bleeding."

"I know but it's not my period and I fell like I've just pied myself."

I grabbed my stomach again as the pain returned.

"Hospital now." He nodded and stepped onto the gas.

The scream left my lips even before I knew it.

"It hurts."

"I know babe, we're soon there, just hold on a little bit more."

I realized even though he didn't show it I knew he was scared. I

t felt like a very bad cramp.

* * *

I ignored the beeping car as I parked.

I opened the door and gently lifted her bridal style out of the car.

She was crying and whimpering and I didn't know what to do.

I rushed into the hospital.

"Someone help, my wife she's in pain and…."

A doctor and a few nurses rushed to me with a wheelchair.

I gently placed her into the wheelchair.

The kneeled in front of her.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Kagome."

"I'm bleeding and I have abdominal cramping."

"She's also been experiencing back pain."

The doctor nodded.

"Okay get her to an examination room #16."

"Can you please fill out some form at the waiting area…"

"No I have to be with her.."

"Fine."

He placed the form in my hand and started to run in the direction the nurse went.

I ran into the room where Kagome was about to be placed into the bed.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…!"

"Something is coming out of me."

The nurses quickly and gently placed Kagome on to bed.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…!"

The smell of more blood hit my nose.

In the hands lied a silent baby.

"Kagome your were in labor."

The nurses cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"Is he alright, why isn't he crying."

The smell of salt in the air increased as she started to cry.

The nurses rush out of the room with the baby.

"Okay Kagome it's time to birth the placenta."

* * *

It's been an hour since the baby was gone.

Kagome was asleep exhausted from being in labor.

How could she have been pregnant.

She may have gained a little on her stomach but it wasn't like a big bump.

And she was still having her regular period.

I sighed and I rested my face in my hands.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

I quickly answered the phone and whispered not wanting to wake up Kagome.

"Hello."

"Hey bro why the hell you whispering."

"Be quiet I'm in the hospital."

"What why."

"Just call father and Kagome's family tell them to come to her hospital and to bring a change of clothes for Kagome."

"Okay I'm on it."

I hung up the phone and sat next to her bed.

She yawned and sat up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She squeezed my hands.

"Don't worry Sesshy the babies going to be fine."

I placed my hands around her.

"Sh… don't cry."

She sniffled.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm scared."

"Me too honey, me too."

* * *

The doctor entered the room with a little bundle in his arm.

"Congratulations Kagome, you have a healthy 6 lbs. 7 ounce baby boy."

I smiled as he place my baby in my arms.

"Oh thank you so much Kouga."

"No problem, we checked him over nothing is wrong with him."

"Thank goodness I don't smoke or drink."

Sesshomaru touched his son's cheek and he gurgled.

"What do you wish to name him Kagome."

"Kiyoshi because he was so quiet."

"I like that name."

Kiyoshi yawned and closed his eyes.

"Would you like to hold him Sesshy."

He looked hesitant.

"Come on he won't bit."

"Sure."

He gently held his son in his arms.

"I'm a father."

I laughed as he said it disbelievingly.

"Yes you are." He looked at me and smiled.

"I am."

* * *

The room became crowded as our family arrived.

Kagome's mother cried as she held her first grand child.

"Oh he's so adorable."

Souta climbed into the bed next to Kagome.

"So I'm an uncle."

"Yeah, you and Inuyasha."

I watched as my father held Kiyoshi gently.

"Good job soon, now I want a grand daughter."

Kagome smiled and laughed nervously.

"Maybe later Toga-san."

My father looked disappointed but smiled when Kiyoshi opened his eyes.

"He has Kagome's blue eyes and our silver hair."

I rolled at my father antics.

"Ok it looks like he's hungry."

Toga gently placed Kiyoshi in his mother arms and left the room with everyone else.

"So how does it feel to be a father."

"It feels great."

I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Don't mind my father."

"It's okay and I do want a daughter but maybe when Kiyoshi's a little older."

I nodded and watched as she nursed Kiyoshi.

I was happy I had an amazing wife and now son.

I'm definitely the most happiest man alive.

* * *

Word Count: 1559

A/N: So how was it, I honestly like writing this one, I absolutely love the show and I'm glad Kirai came up with this challenge.


End file.
